In The Air Tonight
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The truth couldn't be kept back for much longer... but something had to be done to fix things. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)


_A stormy week had been dragging on at that time, though farm work had made Dianne used to being out in weather like this. A very much younger Dianne had only known Enzo and recently met Amanda and the trio had become close._

 _He hadn't been back yet and she was missing him as well as Amanda so he promised to bring the young wrestler along... but something felt off._

 _She could see the light in the distance from her bedroom on the third floor… grabbing her raincoat and the keys, she left._

' _Who else could know about this place aside from me and my family?' Dianne thought as she parked the truck near the burial caves… she grabbed the shotgun and crept inside the caves, aiming it… but then she lowered it when Zara and a man jumped._

" _You scared the hell outta me!" Zara responded._

" _Why are you out here? And who's he?" Dianne asked, the man looking at Zara and then back at Dianne._

" _Reminiscing on the past… and thinking to the future." Zara answered, looking up at the man she was with. "We've decided that… maybe we all need some time apart, after dad's passing."_

" _So you just want to leave?! You, me, Uncle Mark need to stick together in times like these!" Dianne responded, Zara rolling her eyes._

" _Look, I don't want to pull anyone apart… but you've been stressing your sister out a lot lately. She knows what you should, there's nothing salvageable here, you two being family is as dead as the rest of this cave is." The guy explained, Dianne seeing a flash of silver from his pocket… and knew it was a gun._

" _Could've fucking fooled me. Why are you armed, was this some sort of trap?! How dare you… you, a complete stranger, how dare you just wander in here into centuries old traditional land and have the nerve to try and get involved in a family you know nothing about?!" Dianne responded, the guy shoving her back and Dianne falling… and the guy pulling the gun out._

" _Put it down!" Zara responded, grabbing the guy's arm and him turning and whacking her with the gun and her falling._

 _Dianne stood up after that and charged at the guy, who headbutted her and grabbed the gun… but Dianne grabbed the shotgun and pulled the trigger._

 _He stood eerily still for a few seconds and fell, Zara standing up and turned to Dianne._

" _YOU MONSTER!" Zara yelled, Dianne looking at her._

" _Protecting you makes me a monster?! You've been nothing but a complete bitch since we lost Dad, Zara! You only thought of yourself so who's the real monster, huh?!" Dianne shouted, tossing a shovel at her before grabbing one of her own. "We turn ourselves in, we go to prison… fucking dig, now!" She growled, the two digging a grave deep enough for Zara's friend._

 _Once he was buried and they cleaned up, they left… and after reaching the house is when Zara spoke._

" _The last thing I'd ever want to endure is 25 to life in the same block as you." Zara responded coldly, Dianne slamming on the brakes after hearing that and getting out of the truck abruptly, walking towards the house. "Hey, don't you fuck off like that, you're not getting off that easily! You killed a man, an innocent man who was defending-" She started to shout as she ran after her sister… only to be cut off as Dianne spun around on one foot and slammed a hit into her face, following it with a knee to it as well, which knocked Zara to the ground._

" _He wasn't protecting you, he was only protecting himself! And you know what?! You won't ever have to worry about me again because tomorrow, I'll leave and never come back!" Dianne shouted before she headed upstairs, leaving Zara on the ground holding her bruised face and bleeding nose…_

Dianne bolted off of the couch in the locker room and was helped up… and kicked her left foot into the person's right knee and then kicked them again in the face, evoking screams.

But then she saw it was Amanda, who was holding her hands to her bleeding nose as her eyes watered up.

"Damn it… Mandy, I am so sorry." Dianne responded, helping Amanda up to her feet and resetting Amanda's nose.

"I'm okay…" Amanda replied, holding a washcloth to her nose as Dianne got her to sit down… but Amanda bolted upright and left.

And inadvertently, she crashed into someone who stopped her from falling.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Amanda's head snapped up, her seeing Vince McMahon.

"It was just an accident…" Amanda responded, Vince gently lowering Amanda's right hand and lightly cradling her face to carefully examine her nose.

"Well whoever did it reset your nose at least… come on, let's go get you examined just to be safe." Vince replied, guiding Amanda to the trainer's office… and seeing both Finn and Seth being kept from starting up the fight again by Hunter and Dr. Amann. "I take it the meeting disintegrated quickly, boys?" He asked, both looking up.

"Mandy, what happened?!" Finn asked, walking over and putting the ice pack he had been using for his right arm on her nose and helping Amanda sit down.

"I went to go check on Dianne… and she had fallen off the couch. I guess she didn't see me at first because she kicked my right leg out and then kicked me in the face." Amanda explained, lowering the ice pack as Dr. Amann got her to open her mouth.

"Teeth are all intact and it's stopped bleeding, that's a good thing. Going to X-ray your nose and face to find out the extent of the damage." Dr. Amann responded, Amanda closing her mouth and Seth rolling his eyes.

"Anyone actually believe that Dianne attacked her?! She probably got into another fight with Bliss and is covering it up!" Seth replied.

"She didn't ask for your opinion so do us both a favor and stop acting like a jackass!" Finn responded, lightly stroking Amanda's shoulder length hair.

It was after Seth had stormed off and Hunter and Vince left that Amanda was being examined… and she swore for a second out of the corner of her right eye that she saw Brian Pillman. She had never gotten the chance to meet him but the last time she had seen him alive was on _WWF Shotgun Saturday Night_ on October 4th 1997.

"Ow… that's gotta hurt, Doll." Brian responded, Amanda turning her head to the ghost that had shown up.

She had a feeling why he was here.


End file.
